


Fall At Your Feet

by KoreArabin



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Anal Display, Boot Worship, Butt Plugs, Dominance, Humiliation, M/M, Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin
Summary: Walton knows it's bullshit, knows Daly is fucking with him to humiliate him further in front of the crew; knows that Daly is normally only too happy to have his personal sex toy on his knees, sucking cock for all he's worth. But today Daly's playing a different game.





	Fall At Your Feet

"N-no. No. I won't!" 

It would be more convincing if his voice didn't crack as he lays sprawled out on the floor at The Captain's feet. 

"No, Lieutenant?" Daly smiles benevolently, a superior indulging the deficiencies of a subordinate. 

"You're embarrassing yourself. And you're embarrassing the crew." 

None of them will meet his eyes, squirming in their seats in what he realises is the very opposite of Schadenfreude. 

He wants to scream. He wants to cry. He wants to run and run and run - far, far away from this nightmare of never-ending punishment and humiliation. He wants to punch Daly's pallid, pudgy, _righteous_ face right off, to batter it and stamp on it until it's an unrecognisable mass of bloody pulp. But he won't. 

Daly has Tommy and, because Daly has Tommy, Daly has Walton. 

Hanging his head in silent resignation, Walton slowly begins to strip. Once naked, he slips to his knees at Daly's feet, pressing his lips to the shiny black leather boots, backside canted upwards, hands gripping his buttocks and pulling them apart to reveal the heavy base of the thick plug buried deep in his ass. 

"My God, James, you really are _insatiable_." Daly chuckles, feigning surprise as if it wasn't him who had stood over Walton as he worked the obscene, thick blue plug into his anus, slapping his cock and twisting his balls, making Walton whimper in pain whenever he paused to try to accommodate the monster forcing its way inside him. 

"Show them what a slut you are." Face blazing with mortification, Walton reaches for Daly's flies, resigned to sucking The Captain off in front of his crew mates, yet another humiliation to add to all the ones he's suffered so far. He is shocked out of his misery by a hard slap to his left cheek, followed by a thumping backhand to the other side of his face which leaves him reeling stupidly again on the floor. 

"Did I give you permission to touch me? Did I say that you'd be allowed my cock? You pathetic little whore. You have to _earn_ that." 

Walton knows it's bullshit, knows Daly is fucking with him to humiliate him further in front of the crew; knows that Daly is normally only too happy to have his personal sex toy on his knees, sucking cock for all he's worth. But today Daly's playing a different game. 

Hunched over on his knees, Daly's boots digging into the sensitive skin of his back, pulling his ass cheeks wide apart so that the crew can check out the plug buried deep inside him, Walton reflects that this is just another normal day for him on USS Callister.


End file.
